


Savages Lost Forever

by dontcallusfreaks



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcallusfreaks/pseuds/dontcallusfreaks
Summary: After Roland, Lilith, Mordecai, and Brick opened the first vault, it released a very sought out element on Pandora called 'eridium'. It is said that there are more vaults out there with more treasure. A group of people seek the wealth of these other vaults. You would call them Vault Hunters. But they call themselves Savages.





	1. Quick! Someone get me a drink before I get a hangover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How can people call us crazy? Everyone talks to themselves." The voice mentioned. Dan shook his head, jumping out into the mist of war. He hated whenever bandits would just decide to take over their camp. They never won. The bandits, that is. Try as they might, they were slaughtered practically the instant they stepped foot into the psycho camp. Dan hated fighting, however. It wasn't as if he wasn't good at it. Of course, that didn't mean his father didn't make him.

What a day it was for Dan when Hyperion jets flew over his little town. Dan was much too little to know about Hyperion, and all the corruptness, but it wasn't exactly like his parents talked about the company nicely.

"Do you see the jets up there?" His mother called out. She stood by the window in their cozy house. She was always a bit of a paranoid freak. 

"Ugh, what do they want this time? They've already took everything we have." His father groaned, sitting in the room reading a book. He didn't bother to get up and look. If it wasn't for the fact that he could hear the jets flying from above, he might have. Dan knew not to talk to his parents when they started bitching about Hyperion. There he sat, playing with toys.

Dan's mother shrugged, "I don't know. But, I do know is that they better not barging into my house like they did to our neighbors, because I ain't going to stand for that." Fire sparked in her eyes as she took out her pistol. All her husband did was chuckle. In fact, no one seemed to flinch in the household.

"I don't think they'd take too kindly if you pulled a gun on them, dear." He kept reading, "You don't have the guts to pull the trigger anyways." He mentioned, flipping the page. Anger grew in his mother as she pointed the gun at her husband.

"You really don't think so?" She asked. Her husband laughed at her, not even bothering to look up at her. This wouldn't have been the first time Dan saw his mother threatened, really anybody. Dan would be rich by the amount of times his mother pulled a gun on his father. Of course, he would never know why.

"Darling, we've been through this before. Just put the gun down." Dan's father groaned. Just as Dan's mother opened her mouth to speak, boom!

Dan's father instantly shut his book, looking out the window. Just a few miles down all he could see was a mushroom cloud. His mother's eyes widen. She put her gun down her ass. She quickly picked up her child.

"Hey, I was playing with those!" Dan yelled out, but his parents didn't bother to acknowledge what he said. They quickly ran down to the bunker they had built years ago. Living on Pandora was dangerous, and you never knew when people would just come out and blow your house down.

Dan's mother set him down safety, patting his hair down. Terror was all that Dan could see in his mother's eyes. "Stay here, baby. I promise Daddy and I will be back." She told her son, as they both walked out of the bunker.

Alone and confused, Dan waited there silently. 

\-----

Hours had gone by since Dan stopped hearing explosives going off and people screaming.

"Maybe I should go up there." Dan asked himself. He stood face to face with the bunker door. Curiosity yet fear filled him.

"You can't! What if Mom and Dad are,, you know,," A voice replied. It was much like his own, but a much higher pitcher. Higher than a five-year-old boy's voice. Dan groaned, rolling his eyes.

"And what if they are?" He asked once again. Dan never did care for his parents. They argued much too often. Dan could never sleep because his parents would fight. What a rough life he lived.

Dan walked up to the door, barely touching the handle. Was he ready to face the world? Probably not, but it was now or never. Dan wouldn't be able to spend the rest of his life down here. He'd die before it would come to that. Slowly, he opened the door. And nothing will be able to erase the images the would forever haunt his brain.

There wasn't a house in sight. Ash and dust was all the remained. His life had been forever changed by the damned company, Hyperion. Dan burst into tears as he fell down in the ash. His parents were no doubt dead. What was he going to do? How would he survive? What if the skags went out and got him? What if a Hyperion solder came back to the sight and slaughtered him?

Dan picked himself up off the ground. "No," he growled, clenching his fists, "I'll ge.. get through this." He reminded himself. "That's the spirit!" The second voice told him. Wiping away his tears, he walked through his burnt town, promising himself that he would get back at Hyperion for taking away all he had.

\-----

Years seemed to go by as Dan fended for himself. He lived off of skag meat and wild berries. It wasn't much of a life for a seven year old, but he survived. Hell, it was the only thing he could do.

"I'm sick of skag meat!" His friend sound aloud. Dan ripped the rough skin off the skag.

"Well, it's all we have. Either we eat this, or we die!" Dan told his friend, blooding his hands. "And don't act like I'm happy about eating this either." He sniped at his friend. Quickly starting a fire, he tied the skag meat to a stick, roasting it. He was only seconds that had gone by before he heard a bandit technical engine fairly close.

"Shit!" Dan fumbled with all his survival stuff. Most bandits tended to not be quite the nicest. Dan did everything he could to not run into them. He knew that if he did, he'd surely die. Dan scrambled away from his little spot. He hid to a rock quite far behind. Maybe it wasn't the best place to hid, but far behind than just being plain out in the open.

"Hey, baby! Look over there!" A male psycho yelled out to his mate. He spotted some smoke quite close to them.

"Is that,,, FIRE?" The female psycho yelled out. The driver quickly stepped on the gas and drove near the little fire spot. Dan quietly whimpered behind the rock.

Please, leave..... Dan thought to himself. Why couldn't he have remembered to burn the fire out? He was surly going to die all because of his stupid mistake.

"Huh, Jaxson, I think it's new?" The female called out. The male rolled out of the vehicle, touching the ongoing fire. He seemed to be in a state of confusion. Dan covered his mouth to keep from making any additional noise.

"New? They must still be out here!" He yelled, standing up tall. He looked around, searching for any evidence of another human presence. But, he only found a giant sized rock. Now, psycho's weren't always the smartest, but where else could this person have gone?

"Baby," The male pointed to the grey rock. The two creeped their way over to the rock, their axes at the ready. But, what they saw, wasn't what they excepted. "Why, it's just a baby!"

"I ain't no baby!" Dan yelled out as soon as their gazes met. He threw the closet small rock at the face of the man and ran off as quick as he could.

"Please don't let me down now, feet." Dan prayed, trying to go as fast as his little legs could take him. But why would he think he could outrun adult bandits?

"Come here, ya little,,," The female chased him, and caught him fairly quick. "Where are ya parents?" She asked, sternly.

"I.. I don't have any parents!" Dan yelled out in anger. He tried to bat his way out of her grip, but nothing worked.

"Awww, he ain't got no one, Jaxson!" She called out to her mate. She sympathized with the little kid. "What's yer name?"

"D.. Dan..." He was unbelievably scared.

"My name's Vegas, I'll be your momma from now on." The lady held Dan close to her body. Dan, as much as he wanted to, couldn't fight the warmth feeling she gave off. She slowly walked back to her bandit technical with her new child.

"Are we gonna eat him?" Jaxson questioned, looking at the child with hungry eyes. Vegas gave him an angry look, holding her child close.

"God, no! I'm takin' him in! He's my baby! And if you lay a hand on 'im, I'll shoot ya brains out!" Vegas coddled the seven year old. It was such a short ride to their psycho home. But, by god, Dan was glad he could finally have a stable family. Or, maybe just a family.

\-----

Dan groaned at the siren of his village. "Great. Bandits." He rolled his eyes, taking his axe from his bedroom. Well, it wasn't quite the bedroom he imagined everyone else had, but, hey, that's what ya get when you're family is a group of psychos.

"Hey, now we'll get to practice fighting more!" The voice appeared again. "Dad says we're getting pretty good! Maybe we'll be able to go out on our own soon!"

"Maybe, but I'm sure Mom isn't going to be too happy about that.." Dan replied to the voice that lingered.

"Hey, Dan! Stop talkin' to yourself, ya weirdo." His best pal, Krieg yelled out. Dan greeted him with double middle fingers.

"How can people call us crazy? Everyone talks to themselves." The voice mentioned. Dan shook his head, jumping out into the mist of war. He hated whenever bandits would just decide to take over their camp. They never won. The bandits, that is. Try as they might, they were slaughtered practically the instant they stepped foot into the psycho camp. Dan hated fighting, however. It wasn't as if he wasn't good at it. Of course, that didn't mean his father didn't make him.

Dan caught his axe in someone's head. He couldn't say that he felt too bad about it, however. Killing people helped with the anger he often felt growing inside. Yet it stirred something else inside of him.

"Do it again." A third, harsher voice piped up. How Dan hated this one. It was funny how this voice only showed itself during battle.

"No!" Dan defied, as he killed yet another bandit. The third voice chuckled darkly, as his second voice whimpered.

"Don't be a baby! Do it again!" The third voice yelled.

"No! Don't!" His second voice yelled out in fear. Dan's head began to hurt. He gripped the sides of his forehead. Dan, though unwillingly, felt an impulse to drive his axe into another bandit's head. The third voice laughed with such a dark tone.

"Yes! Yes!" The third voice called out. Dan felt something happening within his body. He could feel his body changing. Well, perhaps not his physical body, but more his mental one. His psycho side started taking over.

Left and right, Dan's axe went right through the dumb bandits' brains. He ran through a dozen enemies, somehow making it through without a scratch. It felt good to be psycho. However, his second voice couldn't agree. Maybe if it wasn't for his second voice, Dan wouldn't have gone to his normal side.

"How'd that feel?" The third voice's words seemed to be dripped in poison.

"Get out of my head!" Dan screamed, throwing his axe on the sandy ground.

"I'll be back~~" The voice taunted him. And still the second voice was trembling in fear.

"Don't let him come back, please." The voice was shaking.

Close behind, Dan heard metal clapping. "That was quite a show!" A female voice said. Confused and scared, Dan grabbed his axe and ran at the unfamiliar voice. However, he was restrained with some magical bubble.

"I promise to let you go if you promise not to kill us. That a deal?" A green haired woman spoke. Dan could do nothing by shake in head in approval.

"What... What do you want?" Dan snarled at the females. The blonde one giggled.

"What's your name, Sunny?" She asked, with a smug grin.

"Dan. Dan, the psycho."

 

No, I'm never going home again.

We're like animals in the dark.


	2. Do you know who the fuck I think I am?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpio couldn't tell time, but it felt like hours that he had been waiting for his best friend to come along and play with him. He wasn't usually this late, but Scorpio didn't quite worry. Well, he did, but he knew Jack would show up. He always did. So there Scorpio sat, fiddling with his fingers. He wouldn't dare touch a toy without Jack by his side. He thought of what they might play. Their favorite game to play was skags and bullymongs, but maybe they would play something else. Scorpio didn't know, but he didn't care, as long as he was with Jack.

The day the boy was born, his life was set up for greatness. Well, that's what his parents always told him anyways. He wasn't apart of any old family, like the rest of Pandora was. His life would be marked by the legacy of the Zodiac Assassins. You're probably asking yourselves, 'who are the Zodiac Assassin's and why do I care?' Well, that's what you're about to find out.

Libra wrapped up her new born baby in blankets. As many as she could find around the cave, which wasn't many. Or really any.

"What are we going to do? We can barely survive now? How will we take care of our son?" Libra cried out, clinging the sleeping baby close. Her family had been struggling for quite a while. Despite being born into a family of greatness, she had to prove herself that she was able to be the deadly assassin she was always destined to be. But, that didn't work out so well the past nine months.

"We'll make it. I know we will. We have to. For our son." Libra's husband told her, cuddling next to his wife and child. "I'll get two jobs if I have to. We've always made odds end, this won't be any different." The dark haired male tried to comfort his crying wife. He couldn't stand to see his wife falling apart because of their fiances. But, he wouldn't let that tear the family apart.

"I... I was offered a job through Hyperion as being the security manager. If I accept, they'll promise us safety on Helios, with food and shelter." Libra confessed through her tears. She had known about this job offer for about as long as she had been pregnant. Of course, they told her the job would stand after she gave birth to her baby. Libra couldn't bring herself to tell her husband. She had to convince herself that they would find something else to fund the upbringing of their child. But, now, she was left with no choice.

"Wha... What?! When did they do this?" David demanded. He wasn't mad one bit, but he hated the secrets his wife always kept from him. He figured that was a price you pay when you marry into a family of assassins.

"About nine months ago. I.. I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I didn't want to get this bad." She leaned closer to her husband. He rubbed the side of her arms. "Tomorrow, I'll go to a Hyperion station, and tell them I accept their offer."

David nodded, "Remember, this is for Scorpio."

\-----

Scorpio sat patiently in a playing room in Helios. Every day while his mother went to work, and his father did.. something. Scorpio wasn't quite sure what his father did, but he never bothered to ask. Scorpio would play with another kid on Helios. His name was Jack. He was a bit older than the legend himself, but they got along perfectly. It was always such a pain for Libra to pry Scorpio away from Jack at the end of the day. Sometimes, she'd just take Jack with her.

Scorpio couldn't tell time, but it felt like hours that he had been waiting for his best friend to come along and play with him. He wasn't usually this late, but Scorpio didn't quite worry. Well, he did, but he knew Jack would show up. He always did. So there Scorpio sat, fiddling with his fingers. He wouldn't dare touch a toy without Jack by his side. He thought of what they might play. Their favorite game to play was skags and bullymongs, but maybe they would play something else. Scorpio didn't know, but he didn't care, as long as he was with Jack.

Scorpio's head turned the instant the door opened. Much to his delight, Jack was the one who entered the room. Scorpio's face lit up when he saw the boy's face. "Jack!" He quickly ran to the door, to greet his friend. But, there was something quite off with his pal.

"Hey Scorpio. Sorry I'm late. I... I had a falling out with my grandmother." Jack told Scorpio. Scorpio gave Jack a confused facial expression. Scorpio knew that Jack didn't have the greatest grandma. He felt bad for him in that way.

"What happened?" Scorpio questioned. He quickly noticed the deep scars planted into Jack's arms.

"She... She drowned my cat, because I wouldn't make my bed." Jack confessed, looking to the side. He fucking hated his grandmother. "And when I tried to stand up for myself, she... she beat me... again." Jack's eyes slowly made eye contact with the caring eyes of Scorpio.

"What? Maybe we should tell Mom. I know she would help. She could get you away from her. You could live with me~!!" Scorpio expressed his idea to Jack, in hopes to make him feel better. But, Jack didn't give Scorpio the reaction he thought he would have.

"No, Scorpio. Please don't tell your mother. Or anyone. Leaving like a coward is even worse than staying there and taking the beating." Jack over to the window. It was such a beautiful view of Pandora. Even if the planet itself was shit.

"Oh.. Okay. If that's what you want. But, remember, the offer will always stand." Scorpio told him, following Jack to the window. Scorpio always did admire Jack's bravery. Yet, he still didn't like seeming him getting hurt.

"Ya know, Scorpio. One day, I'm going to rule all of Pandora. And everyone there is going to look at me and think, 'he's our hero; he's the one who set us free.' I'm going to bring peace to such a horrible planet." His head turned to look at his blonde friend, "And you're going to stand my side. We'll rule Pandora together."

"And no one will stand in our way." Scorpio played along. He gave Jack a charming smile.

"No one." Jack returned the smile to his best friend.

"That sounds awesome, Jack." Scorpio hugged his best friend. It wasn't something Jack would often let anyone do, but it was different for his best friend.

"My name is John, Scorpio." Jack rolled his eyes playfully. It seemed his friend could never quite get his name right.

"I know, but I like Jack more." Scorpio confessed to his multi-colored eyed friend.

\-----

On this same day, Libra gone into work, a bit more tired than any other. She was not in the line of work she would have thought she would have been in ten years ago. Being a damn manager for the company Hyperion. What a hoax.

Today, Libra had been assigned to blow up a certain town. Hyperion was at war with some village. She couldn't even recall the whole drama of the situation because she truly didn't care. Libra was only there because she needed to protect her baby. And this was the only way she could do this. But, god, did she hate every minute of it. She was only glad her baby boy was happy here. And safe.

"What's the job today?" Libra asked her assistant. The CEO of Hyperion always sent messages to her through her assistant. Libra wasn't bothered too much about this. She didn't like her boss anyways.

"It seems like you'll have to blow up a town." Libra's assistant handed her a folder, "It appears to be Leovale; quite close to Newsbeck, I might add. The boss also told me to tell you that under no means, should you bomb any other village besides Leovale." He informed her, going back to typing away on his computer.

"Awesome." Libra took the folder and walked to her station. She knew that it would only be moments before her boss called her and asked why Leovale was still standing. She didn't want to have to get that call. Libra quickly set up the bombing station. Honestly, blowing up towns on Pandora was her favorite thing about her job. It was the closest thing to have anything to do with her own profession.

Locking her target down, Libra hit the LAUNCH button. However, how she wished she had double checked her work when the computer responded with "BOMBS TARGETED FOR NEWSBECK IN THREE, TWO..."

"Fuck me."

\-----

"You what?!" David exclaimed after his wife told him about the current events. "How could you do this, Libra? What are we supposed to do know? What about Scorpio?"

"I know, David. I'm thinking. And we have very little time." Libra removed her face from the palms of her hands. She was doing her bet not to cry. Right as her eyes met with her husband an idea popped into her mind.

"I'll send you two to Pandora." Libra's brain started coming up with even more ideas. She would keep her family safe. Even if it killed her. "Go back there under the alias of Libra. Take my place as being an assassin. and raise our baby to be the legend he's supposed to be. I'll erase his memory and fill it with fake ones. To him, I will be dead. Do not tell him about me. Not until he's older."

"What? No, I... I can't be you. I... What will happen to you?"

"David, please. Do this for Scorpio. Don't worry about me. I'll make my way through this. Somehow." 

David tried to think of a better plan, but nothing could pop into his mind. "I'll do it for him. But, I will see you again."

Libra nodded, as she took a ribbon from her hair, "Give this to Scorpio. One thing he can have to know me by." David nodded at his pink haired wife, taking the ribbon.

Libra and David rushed to the room where their son would be. Luckily, he would always be in the same room. It gave them a sense of safety about their son. She slammed the door to the room which Scorpio and Jack where in.

"Quick, baby, you have to go now." Libra's words were filled with terror and stress. And Scorpio could sense that. However, so could Jack.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" The little blue eyed boy asked. He didn't want to leave. He couldn't leave. He wanted to stay with Jack.

"I can't explain to you now. Say goodbye to John and let's go." Libra was getting more impatient with her son. Scorpio looked to Jack with sadden eyes, giving him yet another hug.

"I promise I'll come back." Scorpio told his friend. Although, he feared he might be able to make do on his promise.

"I'm counting on it, kiddo~" Jack gave Scorpio a weak smile, hating that he had to leave. Scorpio hugged Jack even tighter as his mother cleared her throat. Slowly, Scorpio let go of his friend.

"Bye, Jack." Scorpio couldn't bare to leave his friend. As he left with mother, he wiped a tear from his eye.

\-----

Scorpio walked back to his home, somewhere out in Pandora. It was a secluded place in some village that he barely knew anything about. Scorpio wasn't even sure if you could call this a village. But, it was all Scorpio had known.

Scorpio held a armsfull of logs. They were to keep the cabin warm. Scorpio hummed along to a tune he had remembered earlier when he was inside the house. He loved music. It took his brain off so many things. Which was quite a lot these days. Scorpio and his father, Libra, nearly fought everyday. Not arguing because they disagreed, but just because Scorpio was an assassin. He had to make his skills better.

"Dad, I'm back." Scorpio struggled to open the door, but managed anyway. However, he wasn't ready for the surprise that waited inside the cabin. "Who's this?" Scorpio asked, motioning to the person sitting next to his father. He wasn't sure what it was, but all Scorpio could gather was that he wore a helmet. And talked kinda weird.

"Hello, I am Zer0 / I am an assassin too / I'm here to take you." He stood up. Scorpio raised his eyebrow. He wasn't really sure if what was happening was real or not.

"Uh, okay... Why?" Scorpio looked to his father for more answers.

"Scorpio, I have taught you all I could. But, it's time for you to go with someone else and enhance your skills." His father explained. Scorpio was caught with confusion.

"But, you're the almighty Zodiac Assassin, Libra. Why shouldn't you take me?"

"I think Zer0 is a better fit for you. You can understand when you're older." David couldn't look at his son. He got up from the couch, searching through his drawers. He came out with a red ribbon in his hands. "Here, take this. It was your mother's. She wore it in here hair every day since the moment she found out she was pregnant with you."

Scorpio took the ribbon, staring at it. He wrapped and tied the ribbon tightly around his left arm. He gave a weak smile to his father. "I'll make you proud. I'll make Mom look from above, and gaze at her heroic son."

"I know you will, son. I know you will."

\-----

Fuck how much Scorpio hated bandits. He couldn't go two fucking feet without some weird ass psycho thing coming at him. It was such a burden to be a legend, but it was pretty fucking awesome at the same time.

Why was Scorpio out on a mission was always the question he asked himself every time he left Sanctuary. He couldn't even tell you what he was supposed to be doing right now. He was just fighting some bad guys, like usual. Of course, he had Roland and everyone to guide him through whatever the fuck was going on. Good thing to, or he probably wouldn't get anything done.

"Shit..." Scorpio groaned to himself, seeing dozens of enemies crawling towards him. Good for Scorpio, he had a trick up his sleeve. Scorpio stood right out in the open, baiting himself for the enemies.

"Come and get me~" He yelled out, then spawning three clones of himself. The clones were solid and you couldn't even tell the difference. Scorpio took out his Buster Sword and slayed through some enemies. Quickly, he transferred his consciousness to one of his clones, thus putting himself in that location. Using his skill was quite useful for really anything. Even spazing out during stressful times.

It was in no time that the bandit infested town was ridden of the enemies. Damn, he loved his skill. Well, really, he loved himself.

"Scorpio!" An unfamiliar voice called out. He looked around, trying to think of where it could have come from.

"What?" He called back out.

"You're amazing!" Scorpio smirked, feeling more proud of himself than usual.

"Damn right I am. I'm the best fighter Pandora has ever seen!" He exclaimed, although who he was talking to? Even he didn't know.

Some blond haired chick come out of the shadows, followed by a female with green hair, and a dark haired male.

"Sorry, pals, I don't have time for autographs right now." Scorpio said, trying to walk right past them. The blond haired one scoffed.

"We aren't here to get your autograph, moron." The male replied.

"Then, what do you want?" Scorpio was quite confused. Why else would someone approach the male?

"We're on a team, and we need you're help." The green haired one informed. Scorpio thought for a split second.

"Huh, I'm only twenty and people are already crawling up to me asking for help~ I'm even better than I thought." Scorpio exclaimed to really only himself.

"Are you going to join us or not?!" The male seemed impatient.

"Sure, why the fuck not. You could use some legend to amp your team up.~"


	3. I've got guns for arms and I ain't afraid to use 'em!

"Come on, Reina, lighten up~" Axle called to her friend, carefully slugging the ten year old in the arm. "Why do you have to be so serious all the time?"  
Kareina sighed and shook her head, "I have to, Axle. My dad says if I'm going to be the queen one day, I'm going to have to be serious..."  
Axle's brows furrowed and she looked at the girl, "You can't let your dad control your life, you know."  
"I'm ten, Axle, I have no choice."  
"Then run away with me," the thirteen year old argued. "We could get away from him. His abuse... You would never have to be queen. I know you don't want to."  
Reina stood up and looked down on her friend, "You don't know what I want, okay?! They're just bruises, and I want to be queen more than anything! I want the people here to be happy!"  
"Why should you care about them?!"  
Reina scoffed, "You'd never understand, Axle. They need me. A-and if you're running away, then apparently you don't need me."  
"N-no, Reina..."

\-----

A now twenty-four year old Axle sat alone in a shop. She sighed to herself; it was so lonely. All of these memories haunted her. She knew nothing could ever fix it now.  
Axle sharpened her knife quickly and began to screw some parts into place. This new gun was going to be her best yet, and she knew it. Her metal arms glinted in the sunlight spilling through her only window, blue eyes taking in the sight of the finished product. She pushed a few of her fine golden braids behind her ear before holding it up.  
The woman smiled as she examined her handiwork. A glowing blue submachine with the elemental abilities of electricity-- so fitting to the cyborg's shocking personality.  
She set down the weapon and gazed out the window, thinking about how she got to this wretched planet in the first place. She had done something very, very bad-- especially for a fourteen year old...

\-----

Axle had seen the way Kareina's dad looked at her. It was the creepiest thing she had ever experienced. She was infuriated by the way her best friend would show up to their secret hideout with bruises on her arms, complaining about how bad she hurt.  
Not that Axle's parents were all that much better. She was never beaten, but she was never loved. Always in the shadow of her older brother, Phoenix. Her mother had arranged for Phoenix and Kareina to be married, and boy was she proud. He was the perfect son. Smart, responsible, talented... Nothing like her.  
She always had to fight for her parents' attention the only way she could. She would get herself into trouble. But lately her attempts weren't working-- her parents wouln't even look at her. Axle knew what she had to do...  
Staying the night at Reina's was always a lot of fun; great dinners, and there was always something to do. Not to mention Reina was safe for one night, even if she did fall asleep really early most nights.  
Most nights like tonight. As soon as Axle knew Reina was absolutely crashed, Axle slipped out of the princess's room and quietly snuck through the halls to the King and Queen's room. With a hand gun in her right hand, she walked right to the side of the bed, and pressed the gun against the King's head. She knew this was the last she would see of Demeter. She would be exiled for life to Pandora. But if it meant Reina would be safe, it was worth it.

\-----

Axle shook her head and stood, hearing the bell attached to the front door ring. She walked to the front and smiled, "Hello, there, welcome to Axle's Munitions, what can I do for you today?~"  
When Axle looked up from her toolbox, she couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her was a young woman with light green hair, wearing and ivy green outfit that seemed oh-so familiar.  
"R-Reina..?"


	4. Mother knows best. Except I'm not your mother and I don't know best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kareina widened her stance and pulled out her dagger, running at the nearest guard. She dodged one of his attacks, letting his fall to the ground. Reina hit the man in the back of the head with the hilt of her dagger, knocking him out. Sooner rather than later, the girl was almost overpowered by the guards, but she had a plan for this.

Kareina always knew what was best, whether her people wanted to admit it or not; and whether her parents wanted to believe it or not. Pandora was in trouble, and it was as simple as that.   
Her parents knew how rare Sirens were, and they were too rare to just let one risk her life. The castle guards were placed strategically throughout the building to keep the girl from escaping-- the King and Queen knew she was going to try to go save Pandora.  
Reina packed the last of what she thought she would need to survive. She had her knife and a supply of food and water that would last the trip to Pandora, which of course wasn't going to take very long at all. She slung her backpack over her shoulder, taking a look into her mirror. She had everything, she could move quietly in the leaf green colored clothing that adorned her, and most importantly, she was ready.  
A sigh escaped her glossed lips before she wiped off all of her makeup. If she was going to a planet of bandits and thieves, she couldn't look like royalty, and she couldn't look to pretty-- her mother told her stories of beautiful maidens in villages on Pandora being harassed and even killed. Reina would have to protect herself. Her Siren powers hadn't yet been fully embraced by the girl, but she knew how to use them at the very least.  
The Princess opened the smaller window on the farther side of her room. She looked back and took in the familiar place she was leaving behind. The uncomfortable feeling in her gut left when she realized that next time she saw this room, she would be a hero.  
She took a deep breath in when she jumped from the window and landed on the roof of the level below. Reina regained her balance as she stood up straight and snuck around the corner, keeping an eye out for guards.

\-----

After a good half an hour of sneaking around, Reina finally found a good place to jump down and run. Her boots made very little noise as she landed in the grass and looked around, before sprinting to the building they kept the spaceships in. It was quite a distance away, and Reina had to run straight through an open field to get there.  
It was a risky move, but the girl was becoming more and more impatient as time moved on. She would have made it, too, if she hadn't forgotten about the laser activated alarm system they had set up closer to the armory.  
She stumbled when an alarm began to blare ridiculously loud-- loud enough to wake up her entire kingdom. "Shit.." Reina mumbled under her voice, picking herself up and running, weaving around the field as to not be shot at. As she got closer to the building a group of men began swarming out towards her, and she got ready to fight.  
Kareina widened her stance and pulled out her dagger, running at the nearest guard. She dodged one of his attacks, letting his fall to the ground. Reina hit the man in the back of the head with the hilt of her dagger, knocking him out. Sooner rather than later, the girl was almost overpowered by the guards, but she had a plan for this.  
The girl pulled out a small tranq pistol from a holster on her thigh and activated her Siren powers. She was encased by a purple bubble, and the men's bullets began to ricochet off of the outside of the bubble.  
Reina began to shoot the men, one by one with the tranquilizer bullets until they all laid unconscious in the grass. The bubble around her disappeared and she ran straight into the building, turning off the alarm. She turned and looked around, spotting a small ship, just the right size for her.  
"Pandora, here I come..."


End file.
